No es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo
by Anii The Hero
Summary: ¿O si..? /Zombie AU/ Stephano x PewDiePie. Barrel x Piggeh.


Felix Kjellberg estaba en su habitación, revisando su maleta. Echó una última mirada a su cuarto, ahora vacío en el que había pasado dos años de su vida. Ese día, él y todos sus amigos iban a ir a Seattle a la universidad. Se habían esforzado para conseguir buenas becas, y ahorrado para un piso. Él iría a vivir con sus mejores amigos Cry y Stephano como compañeros. Piggeh iba a quedarse en la casa de Craig el barrel, que se mudó allí el año pasado. Mr. Chair tenía familia allí, al igual que Jennifer y Skully.  
Agarró un album familiar que encontró bajo la cama. Allí se veían plasmados los recuerdos de su familia a lo largo de los años. Sería dura la despedida... Pero esta era una nueva etapa.  
¡Ademas, podría ir a visitarlos cuando quisiera!

_No es... como si se fuera a acabar el mundo._

Mientras, Stephano salía de su casa en esos momentos, tras innumerables besos de su madre, consejos de su padre y collejas de su hermano mayor. Se acercó a la puerta de su vecino y amigo PewDie, que también estaba siendo acosado por su madre a besos mortales.  
-Tranquila, señora Kjellberg. Cuidaré de Felix. -Sonrió, mientras la mujer hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.  
-Eso, Stephano. Tu eres responsable.  
-¡MAMMA! Estaré bien.  
-Jesus christ, Felix hablale bien a tu madre. -Le regañó Stephano.  
-Eso, estas muy rebelde últimamente. Seguro que es por ese tal Piggeh. -La señora Kjellberg frunció el ceño.  
-¡Seguro! Es una mala influencia.  
-Si, si. Esta todo el dia diciendo cosas groseras.  
-Estoy de acuerdo.  
-Vale, valeeee -Felix agarró a su amigo de la mano y comenzó a alejarse. -Siempre tienes que hacer estas cosas... -Refunfuñó en un susurro.  
-¡Stephano! -El francés se giró al oír a la madre de su amigo. -Por favor... Cuida de mi hijo.  
Entonces, el rubio notó algo en el pecho, y sus mejillas calientes de pronto. Sintió que había estado en esa situación antes, y que era importante recordar cada detalle. Sus ojos empezaron a dolerle, y a picarle.  
-Stephano... ¿Estas llorando? -Felix le puso la mano en el hombro.  
-N-no... Solo... ¿No tienes la sensación de que no volveremos... nunca?  
-¿Qué? No digas tonterías hombre...

_No es... como si se fuera a acabar el mundo._

Piggeh esperaba al resto de sus amigos en la entrada del aeropuerto. Había tenido esta estúpida sensación todo el día, pero no entendía porque. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de su madre porque tenía trabajo... Al menos ahora tendría una boca menos que alimentar. Le dejo una nota con su despedida, y se fue temprano.  
Suspiró mirando el suelo, cuando vio una mano morena pasar por su cara.  
-Joder, Piggeh. Si ibas a ser un muermo, no hubiera venido a recogerte. -El rostro del pelirrosa se iluminó de pronto.  
-¡CRAIG! -Gritó, y se lanzó a abrazar a un castaño, con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Ea, ea... Tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo. -Sonrió un poco, pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto notó al chico que abrazaba comenzar a temblar. -¿Piggeh? Oye, ¿Porque lloras?  
-Me da pena... Irme... -Susurró el chico abrazándolo con más fuerza. -Ni siquiera pude despedirme...  
-No me seas marica. -Soltó Craig. -Joder... Ya visitarás a tu madre...

_No es... como si se fuera a acabar el mundo._

Llegaron todos, y tras saludar a Craig, (Y PewDie gritarle "BARREL") llegó la hora de subir al avión. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, todos se sentían tensos. Más de lo que deberían estar... Felix notó como alguien le agarraba la mano, en su asiento de la derecha.  
-...¿Steph? -El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, que le hacía ver bastante adorable...  
-... No me sueltes... Por favor. -Rogó, apretando el agarre.  
-¿Te da miedo volar? -Asintió lentamente, comenzando a suspirar hondo. -Bueno... Tranquilo. No es como si-  
-Cállate.  
Ambos rubios miraron hacia su izquierda, donde se encontraba Mr. Chair con cara de pánico.  
-Llevo todo el dia escuchando esa frasecita. Por favor, cállate.  
-¿Mr. Chair? ¿Qué te pasa...?  
-Nada. No me toques... Sólo... Cállate.  
Hasta que despegaron, Felix no volvió a decir ni una palabra, y acabó quedándose dormido. Aunque era cierto... Pft.

_No es... como si se fuera a acabar el mundo._

Unas horas antes... En casa de cierto pelirrosa. Tres niños observaban al dueño salir y subir a un taxi. Era su oportunidad. Los niños se aferraron a sus bicicletas y comenzaron a perseguir el coche amarillo hasta el aeropuerto de París.  
Cuando llegaron vieron a Piggeh abrazando a un chico moreno.  
-Mira Broomy, tu primo. -Susurró un pelirrojo con bigote falso. La chica, que tambien llevaba uno pero de otro estilo asintió. -Vale. Ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de entrar al avión.  
-¿T-Torchy...? ¿No es peligroso? -Preguntó un albino de mostacho negro.  
-Vamos, no fastidies Mayo. No seas tonto...  
-...Perdón.  
-¡Pft!

_No es... como si se fuera a acabar el mundo..._

_O... ¿si?_


End file.
